One Surprise After Another
by 1bluesapphire
Summary: When Severus Snape needs a holiday in 1991, he decides to spend five whole days at Disneyland. However, the surprises all start when he recognises the concierge. Who is the concierge, and more importantly, why does he work there? Written for Arithmancy at Hogwarts School. Somewhat AU, and includes the song "Sunset Boulevard."


It was simply an ordinary day when extraordinary things happened to one of the teachers at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Students and teachers alike were heading home for the summer holidays, unless they were going to stay with a friend, or, in Professor Snape's case, going to be in a different country.

Yes, that summer, Professor Snape, the Potions Master, was going to go to a different country, America, to be exact. You may not find _that_ surprising, but you might be surprised to hear that he was going to be spending a whole week in Disneyland.

When, at long last, the last students had left, Severus grinned to himself, feeling for the first time happy that it was the summer holidays.

"Well, I might as well have a pleasant holiday, because when the students return, it will be anything but pleasant. Especially when I know for a fact that the Boy-Who-Lived is coming here, and is the spitting image of his father, _James Potter." _He said to himself, sneering the name of his school day tormentor.

But he wasn't going to let the memory of James Potter dishearten him, after all, he had many weeks of the holidays to enjoy, and he might even like Disneyland so much that he wanted to work there.

"I'd make a pretty good Captain Hook ," he said to himself, whistling "What Makes the Red Man Red?" and with that, he dissaparated, once he was out of the school grounds.

Seconds later, Severus Snape found himself standing just outside the gates of Disneyland, several people coming in and out of them. Smiling to himself, he casually strolled through them, some people saying things like "That shirt looks great on you," and "You look good in three-quarter pants," to him.

In order to blend in, Severus had taken off his cloak and had decided to wear an emerald green shirt and black three-quarter pants. He thanked them, and walked towards the hotel he was staying in, only to get the biggest and nastiest shock of his life.

As he stood in line for checking in, Severus' obsidian eyes looked towards the front desk, and he gasped in surprise and horror. For there, with his hair as messy as ever, and his glasses perched on his nose, was James Potter.

Scowling, he sang quietly, "Why can't the dead stay dead?" in the same tune of "What Makes the Red Man Red?"

Rather impatiently, he waited for the other seven groups to check in, before striding up to James. James, not seeming to notice him at first, said politely "Name?"

"Severus Snape," Severus said coldly, watching James' reaction out of the corner of his eye.

James' eyes widened, then narrowed, as he said icily, "Reservation for five nights, _Mr. Snape?_"

"Yes, and," here, Severus dropped his voice to a whisper, "what are you doing here?"

"We came here after You-Know-Who got us, and some long-time curse keeps us from leaving. We'd leave if we could, but we can't."

James then handed Severus a room key, and said, "If you like, I can tell you more later on."

Severus shrugged, took the key, thanked James with heavy sarcasm, and headed off to find his room.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

After a days rest, Severus was ready to do something he hadn't done in quite a while: He was ready to have some fun. The magic in the air must have been working, because Severus felt happy.

After a hearty breakfast of bacon, eggs, and a large Mocachino with a large dollop of cream, he was outside, consulting the map to see which ride he wanted to do first. He saw one which looked fun and spooky: The Haunted Mansion. When he came off the ride, he felt reasonably happy.

He was just considering which ride to do next as he looked around, when his obsidian eyes spotted a building on a high hill. A group of teenagers were sitting on a park bench nearby, and the sign on the building read Hollywood Tower Hotel. He shrugged, and looked down at the map.

According to the map, the hotel was a ride called The Tower of Terror. But when he glanced up at the building, he didn't see anybody there, apart from those teenagers.

_Perhaps it has been closed off for a while,_ he thought, vaguely disappointed, and turned around when someone tapped him on the shoulder. Severus turned to see James standing behind him, and he frowned.

"Potter, you tormented me in life, why must you do so in death, and why is the Tower of Terror ride closed down?" Severus asked, and Potter replied, "Because it's fun, and the ride isn't closed down, the building over there can only be seen by Magical People and Ghosts."

"Talking of ghosts," said a sweet voice from behind them, "I'm a ghost that really missed you, Sev."

Severus turned, and gasped when he saw the recognisable face of his best school friend, Lily Potter.

"Lily, I've missed you as well, am I able to hug you?" He asked, and Lily, with a gentle smile, said "Yes."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The next four days at Disneyland were the best Severus had had in a long time. Potter, he was astonished but happy to learn, had learned to grow up and behave like a responsible adult.

_Well, I think I shall give Harry Potter a chance when he comes to Hogwarts. _Severus thought, and found himself whistling a song, whilst in the company of seven ghosts. Aside from James and Lily, there was also an actor, an actress, a nanny, a singer, and a bellhop.

"What song are you humming, Professor?" Lily asked him, and he blushed a little.

"It's called Sunset Boulevard, and I have no idea why it's in my head." He said, and Lily chuckled.

"Remember when we went to London to see that? Sunset Boulevard was your favorite song. Please sing it, you're so good at it."

Severus sighed, but after a while, he considered that it was a good idea.

**"Sure I came out here to make my name**  
><strong>Wanted my pool, my dose of fame<strong>  
><strong>Wanted my parking space at Warner's<strong>

**But after a year, a one room hell**

**A murphy bed, a rancid smell**  
><strong>Wallpaper peeling at the corners<strong>

**Sunset Boulevard, twisting boulevard**  
><strong>Secretive and rich, a little scary<strong>  
><strong>Sunset Boulevard, tempting boulevard<strong>  
><strong>Waiting there to swallow the unwary<strong>

**Dreams are not enough to win a war**  
><strong>Out here they're always keeping score<strong>  
><strong>Beneath the tan the battle rages<strong>

**Smile a rented smile, fill someone's glass**  
><strong>Kiss someone's wife, kiss someone's ass<strong>  
><strong>We do whatever pays the wages<strong>

**Sunset Boulevard, headline boulevard**  
><strong>Getting here is only the beginning<strong>  
><strong>Sunset Boulevard, jackpot boulevard<strong>  
><strong>Once you've won you have to go on winning<strong>

**You think I've sold out?**  
><strong>Dead right I've sold out!<strong>  
><strong>I just keep waiting for the right offer<strong>  
><strong>Comfortable quarters, regular rations<strong>  
><strong>24-hour Five Star room service<strong>

**And if I'm honest, I like the lady**  
><strong>I can't help being touched by her folly<strong>  
><strong>I'm treading water, taking the money<strong>  
><strong>Watching her sun set... Well, I'm a writer!<strong>  
><strong>L. A. 's changed a lot over the years<strong>  
><strong>Since those brave gold rush pioneers<strong>  
><strong>Came in their creaky covered wagons<strong>

**Far as they could go end of the line**  
><strong>Their dreams were yours, their dreams were mine<strong>

**But in those dreams were hidden dragons**

**Sunset Boulevard, frenzied boulevard**  
><strong>Swamped with every kind of false emotion<strong>  
><strong>Sunset Boulevard, brutal boulevard<strong>  
><strong>Just like you, we'll wind up in the ocean<strong>

**She was sinking fast, I threw a rope**  
><strong>Now I have suits and she has hope<strong>  
><strong>It seemed an elegant solution<strong>

**One day this must end, it isn't real**  
><strong>Still I'll enjoy a hearty meal<strong>  
><strong>Before tomorrow's execution<strong>

**Sunset Boulevard, ruthless boulevard**  
><strong>Destination for the stony-hearted<strong>  
><strong>Sunset Boulevard, lethal boulevard<strong>  
><strong>Everyone's forgotten how they started<strong>

**Here on Sunset Boulevard.!"**

After singing the song, the ghosts applauded, and Lily said, "You have the most amazing voice, Sev."

He smiled at her, before saying, "Well, thank you, but, what with all the fun we've been having, today is the day I leave."

Lily sighed sadly, she didn't want him to leave, but somehow she knew in her heart, that one day, he'd be back.

Her guess was right, for in 1997, after being murdered by Lord Voldermort, Severus did join them again. Two years after that, on Halloween, the 60 year-old curse on the hotel was broken, and everyone was free.

AN: The reason why Severus is singing "Sunset Boulevard" is because at Disney's MGM Studio's, the area where the Tower of Terror ride is, is called Sunset Boulevard.


End file.
